diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yumeko Aigasaki
“''I no longer wish to dishonor my beloved sister’s memories and dreams! So please help me!” -'' Aigasaki Yumeko pleading to Haruka. Aigasaki Yumeko is the heir to the Aigasaki conglomerate and the younger sister of Yukiko. Appearence Yumeko is described as a lovely, beautiful girl who captivates whoever sets their eyes on her. It was mentioned by Yukiko that the number of perfectly symmetrical features in Yumeko was overwhelming to point that "her confidence in herself wavered." With her lovely, beautiful appearance, Yumeko is popular amongst her classmates, upperclassman, underclassman and teachers. Much like her sister outsiders or strangers will normally be rendered speechless or flustered by her presence. She has snow-like hair like her sister, however she has blue eyes instead of red. Though she isn’t as beautiful as her sister, she is still considered to be unmatched by everyone. She is the same height as Yukiko before her death. Personality She is referred as a real Yamato Nadeshiko which is a Japanese term meaning the "personification of an idealized Japanese woman", or "the epitome of pure, feminine beauty". Haruka has repeatedly said that her openness, modesty, well-brought up manners, and behavior often reminded her of Yukiko to the point it hurt. As the future head of the Aigasaki conglomerate she is used to and is even displeased with flattery and compliments since many of these are coated with a mix of jealousy, envy, and malicious intent. The death of Yukiko caused her to grow up and mature faster. All in all, Yumeko actually has a facade that sometimes disguised her true personalities and opinions on every matter in the series, especially when in the presence of her ”family.” She was terribly shy when she met Yukiko’s friends but was quick to open up to Haruka. History Unlike her sister when Yumeko was born, she was neglected as the “backup” as a result she was raised by the servents and homeschooled. She wasn’t allowed to meet Yukiko until she turned five. After the death of Yukiko, she is later preasured into being the perfect heir by her parent but Haruka had known this was going to happen and hired a bodyguard to protect her. Relationships Yukiko Aigasaki Yumeko loved her sister dearly as shown when she, after four years, finally goes inside her sisters room. She finds a box filled with letters underneath Yukiko’s bed. She later makes it her goal to deliver all the letters, even to Ema and Yui. Friends She is close to Yukiko’s friends addressing them with “nii/nee-sama/san.” They are shown to be extremely doting towards Yumeko, while Yumeko shows to very annoyed by it. Nanami Haruka Haruka was the first one Yumeko opened up to. Many people would note how Yumeko would often follow Haruka like a baby duckling to its mother. Haruka is immune to her cuteness and doesn’t dote on her as much as everyone else, Yumeko in return is very thankful. Yumeko respects and love Haruka very much, she would often at times wish that Haruka was her actual mother. She is currently learning the piano from Haruka. Trivia * Yumeko (夢子) is a Japanese feminine given name. Which translates to the meaning''' “'Dream Child.” * Yumeko will later be shown on the fanfiction “''Hidden Truth,” “Hidden Memories,” and “Forgotten memories.” On quotev. * Yumeko (along with my other characters) is from three different fandoms; Uta no prince sama, Brothers Conflict and Diabolik Lovers * Yumeko is afraid of insects and lobsters * Yumeko had a slight crush on Daiki which often caused her and Yui to glare at each other. Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rich Characters Category:Siblings Category:Sisters Category:Humans Category:Minor Characters Category:Alive Category:Heirs/Heiresses